magicthegatheringfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Angel's Rise and Demon's Release
Angel's Rise and Demon's Release è un articolo scritto da Doug Beyer e pubblicato sul sito della Wizard of the Coast il 9 aprile 2012 nella rubrica Savor the Flavor. Narra della rottura della Tomba Infernale e del Ritorno di Avacyn. È l'ultima parte della storia del blocco di Innistrad e racconta anche parte della storia di Liliana Vess. Angel's Rise and Demon's Release Il destino dell'umanità su Innistrad sarà presto deciso. Il campo di battaglia è stato scelto, i paletti sono pronti e i combattenti stanno per scontrarsi. E quando tutto sarà fatto, più di un angelo tornerà libero nel mondo. Nel cortile della Cattedrale di Thraben sorge il massiccio obelisco d'argento, Tomba Infernale, dove sono stati imprigionati l'arcangelo Avacyn e una serie di esseri demoniaci. Due donne determinate con obiettivi opposti sono pronte a scontrarsi. Una è la giovane catara Thalia, la Guardiana di Thraben, che ha giurato di proteggere la sacra Tomba dal male. L'altra è Liliana, la planeswalker necromante che è in missione per trovare un signore demoniaco e distruggerlo. Oggi, queste loro due si scontreranno. 'Liliana's Path' Liliana si è avvicinata a Thraben. I suoi piedi faticavano e le sue rune prudevano. Ha perlustrato Innistrad alla ricerca del demone Griselbrand, mettendo insieme indizi frustranti, affrontando ogni tipo di creatura da demoni fastidiosi agli innocenti umani del piano. Ha anche combattuto un altro planeswalker, il cacciatore maledetto Garruk. La sua vendetta è comprensibile, dato che la sua maledizione col mana nero ha avuto origine dal suo artefatto contaminato, il Velo di Catena, ma l'ha messa finalmente sulle tracce di Griselbrand. Recentemente è riuscita ad eludere Garruk, lasciandolo ad affrontare una serie di zombie rianimati. Ciò che avrebbe dovuto fare. E adesso si ritrova in un luogo che non è decisamente il suo elemento. È tra sacerdoti, simboli sacri e (peggiore di tutti) statue di angeli: la città santa di Thraben. Ma un fatto la fa sorridere: l'uomo che ha bisogno di trovare è Volpaig, il capo del culto demoniaco conosciuto come Skirsdag. Liliana non è sorpresa di scoprire che il leader Skirsdag è anche un vescovo. Su tutti i mondi, la gente cerca il potere in qualunque forma possa trovarla, un principio che capisce bene. Il confronto di Liliana con Volpaig va come si sarebbe aspettata. Chiede di sapere dove si trova Griselbrand, ma Volpaig si rifiuta di aiutarla. Lo ha minacciato col dolore, ma Volpaig ha promesso di proteggere il suo padrone a tutti i costi, anche a rischio della vita. Lei ha preparato un incantesimo per distruggere quel patetico servitore di demoni, ma con il suo ultimo respiro, si è lasciato sfuggire qualcosa. Mentre Volpaig sta morendo, sottolinea con grinta che l'unica persona che sapeva dove il demone fosse morto era Mikaeus, il Lunarca, morto anch'esso in un recente assedio di Thraben da un agguato di orde di non morti. Le cose stanno cominciando ad andare come voleva Liliana. Qualche minaccia indistinta ai sacerdoti le permettono di raggiungere il luogo di riposo di Mikaeus, le catacombe sotto la Cattedrale di Thraben. Respira la vita innaturale nel corpo marcio di Mikaeus, rianimando l'ex lunarca in modo che possa sentire il segreto finale dalle sue labbra morte. Costretto a servire, Mikaeus è sconvolto e racconta alla maga della morte ciò che tanto vuole sapere: Griselbrand è bloccato all'interno della Tomba Infernale. Così pensa che chi può distruggere la tomba lo avrebbe trovato lì. 'Clash at the Helvault' Liliana utilizzò molto potere per sollevare un piccolo esercito di ghoul. Prima che Thraben potesse raccogliere forze sufficienti per fermarla, si avvicinò al cortile della cattedrale dove sorge la Tomba Infernale, uccidendo catari e chierici durante il suo cammino. Riutilizzò ancora una volta il potere del Velo, sapendo che la sua magia oscura dovrà essere amplificata per superare le forze che custodiscono la cattedrale. Ma il vero problema era là davanti, proiettato contro la luna. Come può una necromante raccogliere la magia necessaria per frantumare un monolitico sacro di solida argilla lunare? Ebbe un'idea che avrebbe potuto funzionare, ma la Chiesa di Avacyn avrebbe dovuto svolgere la sua parte. Thalia, la Guardiano di Thraben, insieme con i suoi catari d'elite andò incontro alla minaccia non morta. Mentre le forze sprezzanti di Liliana si infrangevano nel cortile della cattedrale, Thalia e i suoi catari circondarono la Tomba Infernale, proteggendola con la vita. I ghoul e i catari si scontrarono. Quello era esattamente ciò che Liliana voleva. Con un'ondata di magia oscura paralizzò i catari, tenendoli prigionieri in un incantesimo di dolore. I ghoul continuarono ad aggredirli, lacerando la carne dalle loro ossa. Allora Liliana dà a Thalia il suo ultimatum. "O questa roccia lucida sarà annientata", dice, "o i tuoi compatrioti. La scelta è tua". Thalia può sentire il potere dell'incantesimo coercitivo che è ora su di lei. Ha promesso che nulla avrebbe danneggiato la Tomba Infernale: era la sua promessa come Guardiana di Thraben, adempiendo l'eredità del suo predecessore. Sa che è la sua unica missione, l'unico lavoro per cui è responsabile. Ma sa che quella strega non si sarebbe fermata con i suoi soli catari. Thalia esita, mormorando maledizioni alla maga della morte, pesando il suo voto contro la vita dei soldati sotto il suo comando e tutti gli altri abitanti di Innistrad che potrebbero trovarsi sulla via di Liliana. Da parte loro, i suoi catari lottano per rimanere in silenzio, soffocando il loro dolore mentre i ghoul di Liliana li feriscono. Ma infine, un solo grido strangolato da uno dei suoi soldati spinse Thalia a fare la sua scelta. Qualunque fosse l'utilità della Tomba Infernale, non stava salvando l'umanità. Le mura di Thraben sono state assediate dai non morti. Le famiglie dei vampiri vagano apertamente nei villaggi e i mannari vagavano tra le terre. La Tomba poteva essere una sacra reliquia, ma la promessa di Thalia non valeva niente se la impegnava a sostenere il dolore e la morte. Avvilita, Thalia puntò verso l'obelisco d'argento. Liliana annuì, la sua magia era completa. Per un momento cade un silenzio profondo. 'The Prison Sundered' Le crepe appaiono nella Tomba Infernale, raggi di luce che penetrano nella notte dall'interno. Poi un'esplosione stermina i ghoul, colpisce i catari al suolo e scaraventa via Liliana e Thalia. Un'elica di luce dorata slitta verso il cielo dai resti della Tomba, illuminandolo con il suo splendore. Il monolite di selenargento è stato spazzato e raggi oscuri schizzano in tutte le direzioni; numerose entità demoniache sono ora libere dalla loro prigione e scivolano nelle ombre. Tutti gli occhi sono sull'essere luminoso che è apparso davanti agli umani. È Avacyn, l'Angelo della speranza: pura, integra ed eterna. 'The Restoration' Entro poche ore, il ritorno di Avacyn provocò un aumento della magia sacra sul piano. La presenza di Avacyn rivitalizzò le sacre benedizioni dei sacerdoti e delle statue scolpite nei santuari sui sentieri. I voli degli angeli ritornano, la loro disperazione viene cancellata e vedono colpire le bestie mostruose che hanno afflitto le province. Gli arcimaghi, la cui magia divina era stata smorzata, riconquistarono il loro potere, ora in grado di ricorrere a incantesimi potenti nel nome di Avacyn. Le creature che non erano state viste prima su Innistrad iniziarono a tornare, alcune che si erano nascoste durante i tempi oscuri e alcune completamente nuove, forgiate per dovere divino da Avacyn stessa. Il male non è stato spazzato via dal mondo, lontano da esso. L'oscurità potrebbe essere incorporata nella stessa natura di Innistrad. Ma quelli che dipendono dalla protezione di Avacyn hanno nuove armi nella lotta. L'esercito di Thalia è rivitalizzato, la loro forza e fede viene rafforzata. E dovrà subito essere utilizzata per resipingere vampiri e zombie e restituire le province all'umanità. Solo Liliana è concentrata sul suo appuntamento con un certo demone. 'Griselbrand' Griselbrand viene liberato dalla Tomba Infernale, e il suo primo pensiero, naturalmente, è verso il potere. È un momento agrodolce per i demoni e per Griselbrand in particolare. Tutto ciò per cui questo signore demoniaco ha lavorato è stato adempiuto e nello stesso momento annullato. I demoni che Avacyn aveva intrappolato in quella prigione d'argento sono stati rilasciati nuovamente. Il culto Skirsdag avrà molti esseri oscuri da adorare ancora una volta. E lo stesso Griselbrand sarà in grado di riprendere a tentare i mortali mentre consuma le proprie anime. Ma Avacyn, la sua stessa carceriera, è tornata adesso, illesa. Il colpo che Griselbrand le aveva inferto non è servito a niente. Gli angeli stavano tornando e il potere divino veniva ripristinato. La cosa migliore da fare era scivolare tranquillamente verso Fauci di Cenere, mentre i mortali erano impegnati a festeggiare. Egli farà il suo tempo, ricostruendo il suo dominio in questo mondo, attirando i mortali con promesse di potere. Poi forse, un giorno, sarà pronto a compiere la sua vendetta. Questo mondo, pensa, vedrà ancora una volta Griselbrand in tutta la sua maestà, e in ginocchio piangeranno. Ma quel pensiero viene subito interrotto. 'Griselbrand's Demise' Liliana non è arrivata così lontano per vedere il suo obiettivo scappare via. Forse il demone non l'ha vista con l'esplosione della luce, nel cortile della cattedrale, o forse non l'ha riconosciuta dopo tanti anni. Ma lei lo riconosce: uno dei demoni che ha la proprietà della sua anima. Liliana abbandona Thraben, il suo lavoro lì è completo ,e si dirige da Griselbrand a Fauci di Cenere. L'assalto alla cattedrale l'ha indebolita, ma sa che non c'è tempo da perdere. Angeli e santi praticanti sembravano improvvisamente ovunque nel mondo. E sapeva che il planeswalker Garruk l'avrebbe raggiunta, se lo lasciava. Era il momento. Lo scambio, infine, è breve. Il signore demonico è sorpreso di vederla e capisce rapidamente quanto sia serio quell'incontro. Lui attacca con coraggio e lei rapidamente distrugge alcuni dei suoi servitori. Non è qui per giocare. Cerca quindi di contrattare, offrendole ancora più potere, ma lei vede le sue bugie e rifiuta, lo vuole morto per liberare la sua anima. Ma Griselbrand decide che è giunto il momento per lei di morire. Liliana lascia che il Velo di Catena alimenti il suo incantesimo di morte. Un vortice di malizia si sprigiona, con un profondo odio che non sapeva di possedere. Soddisfatta vede Griselbrand perire, la sensazione la svuota, e per un momento fugace si chiede se sarà in grado di controllare ciò che la sua magia sta diventando. Ma in quel momento distrugge Griselbrand assolutamente, e la magia termina. Il terreno in cui Griselbrand si trovava era vuoto. Una folla di demoni minori si allontana, formando un cerchio silenzioso attorno alla planeswalker che si prepara a partire. Attraverso le quattro province, gli umani ringraziano in una tranquilla gioia per il ritorno di Avacyn. Al tramonto della luna, gli abitanti dei villaggi aprono le loro porte, le loro lance d'argento benedette e le loro magie sono forti ancora una volta. I voli degli angeli rispondono alle chiamate degli afflitti, costringendo le creature della notte a ritirarsi. Avacyn conduce la carica, spiegando le ali come per abbracciare l'intero piano. Categoria:Pubblicazione Web